


The Second Time As Farce/重演闹剧

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tony好嫉妒, 感恩节, 梅西感恩节大游行, 美国队长注定要成为气球的一员
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 距离美国队长（再次）失踪将近五年之后，美国队长气球在梅西感恩节大游行首次登场。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Time As Farce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685881) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 梅西感恩节大游行是由美国梅西百货公司主办的一年一度的感恩节大游行，这一传统始于1927年，游行中通常有小丑、乐队等，还有巨型卡通形象气球，这里的美国队长气球即是巨型卡通形象气球之一

距离美国队长（再次）失踪将近五年之后，美国队长气球在梅西感恩节大游行首次登场。媒体对此大肆宣传，每次新出现一个气球公众都很兴奋。然而Natasha有些沮丧地注意到，到这时候，美国队长已经变成了一个角色，真实性介于圣尼古拉斯（*）和皮卡丘之间，而不再是真人了。Steve Rogers真真正正退场了。  
（注：*圣诞老人的原型。）

不过，她觉得要是有什么能把这老家伙引出来，这事肯定够格了。Natasha研究着游行路线，游行途径一侧排满公寓的中央公园西路（有那么多的屋顶），在哥伦布转盘广场拐弯到第六大道，这样可能更麻烦，因为第六大道两侧都是建筑，成千上万的窗户，每个都是潜在的观测点。大海捞针啊，她想；当然他们就是为了这个留在纽约的，可她觉得她还是应该试一试。她用拳头拄着下巴，皱眉看着地图。试图用Steve的方式思考是没有意义的；她感觉她从来没怎么搞懂Steve。但她可以用Barnes的方式思考。

那么就是公园了。中央公园处处都有合适的据点——小山和岩石——在那里可以观看游行，还不会像参与游行的人一样被拥进人群。还可以逃往公园的各个方向。树上地下满是秋天的色彩——橙色，棕色，金色，铺了一层落叶。沿着中央公园西路的石墙附近已经星星点点散布有戴着帽子围巾的人——手牵手的情侣，肩膀上骑着小孩的父亲，坐着婴儿车的小宝宝，踩着脚踏车的大一些的孩子。行进的乐队奏出的音乐与鼓声乘着十一月凉爽的空气而来，直升机在空中嗡嗡作响。Natasha发现自己在公园里穿行的脚步都有了活力，合着小军鼓的节奏，她扫视着人群，只是偶尔瞧一瞧气球，或者在彩车上挥手的名人。史努比。还有蜘蛛侠。哦，嘿，Harry Styles。走在橙色的树荫下，她告诉自己说，至少这样散步也很宜人，哪怕她找不到——

那是Barnes，她根本不知道她是怎么发现的。根本没有办法发现——他表面上跟其他纽约人如出一辙，牢牢裹着皮外套，戴着围巾手套，还有墨镜和黑色报童帽，可她确定那就是他。她放慢脚步，希望自己像是在看游行，而不是前面那个人。Barnes站在园林部用于阻挡游人践踏草坪的栅栏旁边，拍着他戴手套的手，看着一群走过的旋转指挥棒的演员。直到Steve Rogers走到Barnes身边递给他一个带盖子的纸杯，她一点也没认出那个人是谁。要是她没看见Barnes对那个人笑的样子，她可能还是没法确定那就是Steve。他穿着一件格子纹的伐木工人外套，戴着红色的滑雪帽和一副镜面飞行员太阳镜。他还留着红棕色的胡子。他走近Barnes身边，啜饮着自己那杯咖啡，抬头看着上空的气球：是海绵宝宝。Natasha靠得近了些，还是像别人一样看着游行。

“我不懂，”Steve在说。

“别问我，”Barnes回答。

“我是说，这感觉像是玩笑开过了头，是不是？我是说，我懂——至少我觉得我是懂的？这是个海绵，是在对动画表示讽刺，对吧？”Steve说。

“你在这看着我，就好像我能跟你解释这破玩意他妈是怎么回事一样，”Barnes说。

“如果老鼠、猫和兔子都可以，海绵为什么不行？好吧。这是概念艺术。甚至算是荒诞派，”Steve说。“可是这东西居然还能进感恩节游行？”

“瞧，我上回看这个游行还是1940年，那时候有——什么来着？超人？米老鼠？”

“菲力猫，”Steve补充道。

Barnes的眉毛一下扬了起来。“老天，我都忘了菲力猫了。不管怎么样，我还是解释不了怎么回事。那玩意太烦人了，我还能说什么？”

“我真觉得你说的有理，”Steve说。

“好啊，感谢上——哦，瞧，你来了，”接着他们都向前靠去，抬头透过树的枝桠看着开始进入视线的巨大蓝白气球。走在气球前面的乐队开始演奏手风琴版的《星条旗加身的男人》，Steve和Barnes都爆笑起来。

“那话——怎么说来着。”Barnes扯下太阳镜，他都笑出眼泪来了。“第一次是悲剧，第二次是（*）——”  
（注：*来自马克思他老人家说的一句话，“历史时常重演，第一次是悲剧，第二次则是闹剧。”）

“第一次差不多也是闹剧，”Steve说，笑得透不过气来，捂着胸口。

Bucky也笑得喘不上气。“听着，要是你听了能好受一点，现实里你的屁股绝对没有那么大，”他对Steve说。

“别管我的屁股了，看看我其他的部分！”Steve说。“我简直是匹猛犸象！”Barnes对着他立正 _敬礼_ ，他狠狠推了Barnes一把， Barnes打了个趔趄，在潮湿的落叶中打滑差点摔倒，然后转过来看着Steve，一脸坏笑。

“你想知道最棒的是什么吗？”Barnes问。“就在某个地方——不管哪里——你的哥们Stark肯定 _气坏了_ 。”

“是啊，”Steve咧嘴笑着。“Tony差不多一直都在等自己也有个气球，”此时Natasha就必须决定要不要显露身份，因为她快要憋不住笑了，接着暴露与否她就没法自己做主了。她突然转过身去，脸躲在大衣领子后面：她想看看他们，但是不想吓到他们，不想毁了他们的这一天——或者任何一天。

过段时间，她再换种方式接近他们吧——也许带上一瓶香槟去拜访一下。


End file.
